Virtually all law enforcement officers are armed with handguns, normally carried within holsters when not needed. Under appropriate circumstances the officer may draw the handgun from the holster. One of the problems with doing so is that the officer may lose control of the handgun during a scuffle or fight with a criminal. This creates a situation in which the officer's own weapon could be used against the officer. This same problem can also arise with other types of firearms, such as rifles and shotguns.